


肉刀

by rizm116



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险 黄金之风, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizm116/pseuds/rizm116
Summary: 普罗梅的实际第3章，某L一定要屏蔽所以只能随缘了





	肉刀

粗鲁的肢体碰撞，

几乎麻痹大脑的快感，

这是自己熟悉的一切。

毫不掩饰地喘息、吟叫，

是唯一宣泄自己真实感受的时刻。

当一切感官正沉溺于享受的时候，

却被闯入者打断。

“你们在干什么”

冷冷的声音，

来自于自称自己的监护者。

提上裤子，灰色短发的男人匆匆逃走了。

无视闯入者眼中的怒火，

冷淡地看着他，埋怨的表情。

“你TM是想对每个组员都出手吗？”

生气了，笑。

头发被抓起，熟悉的疼痛。

来自于面前这个伪君子，笑。

果然你也是会伤害我的，

不是吗？

“吃醋了~？”

轻佻地笑着，

那是不可能的，我知道。

因为你嫌弃我啊。

“别给我搞出病来”

被扔在一旁，他的拳头咯吱咯吱作响。

看吧。笑。

他的背影消失在走廊尽头。

真是扫兴。

疲惫地靠着沙发的后背，闭上了眼睛。

。

。。

。

时隔多久了呢，

被他的眼睛直视。

被他的接触带来感觉。

头皮还在阵阵发麻，发丝中他手指的触感、

空气中他的味道，

残留着。

香水味，烟味，

他那独特的荷尔蒙标签……

手伸下去握住自己，

被打断的余温重新燃起。

脑海里回放着刚才的画面，

快感在肉体中涌动。

低吟着释放，

眼前逐渐模糊。

这样子不就是个变态了吗？笑。


End file.
